Kōmori Maniwa
|-|Base= |-|Copying Togame= |-|Copying Shichika= Summary The first opponent faced by Shichika Yasuri in his quest to collect the Twelve Deviant Blades, Kōmori Maniwa is one of the twelve heads of the Maniwa Ninja Corps, and a member of the Beast Squad, working under Kawauso Maniwa. Themed after a bat, he possesses shapeshifting capabilities and an arrogant personality, as well as wielding Zettou Kanna. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kōmori Maniwa, Hades Kōmori, the Flexible Ninja Origin: Katanagatari Gender: Currently Male, original gender unknown Age: Unknown (nobody remembers if his original form is young or old) Classification: Maniwa Ninja, Beast Squad Member, Wielder of Zettō Kanna Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Can track and see even invisible opponents), Stealth Mastery, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification (Takes on his current form's strength and weaknesses), Dimensional Storage (Can fit a seemingly unlimited amount of items in his stomach, even those bigger than he is) Attack Potency: Wall level (Blasted through the wall of a house with his shuriken. Superior to an entire army of highly-trained ninja), can replicate the opponent's AP with Kotsuniku Zaiku Speed: Subsonic (Should be comparable to other Maniwa, who are capable of sprinting so fast they appear invisible and disappear from view between frames, managed to keep ahead of Shichika for a while) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level, can replicate the opponent's durability with Kotsuniku Zaiku, far higher with Zettō Kanna Stamina: Likely rather high (Maniwa Ninja are capable of dashing at Subsonic speeds through the wilderness for hours, considering it no more tiring than a casual stroll and not being out of breath afterwards) Range: Several dozen meters with kunai spit, extended melee range with Zettō Kanna Standard Equipment: Zettō Kanna: Like the other Deviant Blades, Zettō Kanna was forged using a combination of centuries-old blacksmithing techniques, alchemical research, occult rituals, and even scientific methods far ahead of the series's timespan, making use of Shikizaki Kiki's soothsaying abilities. Zettō Kanna's focus is "toughness", and consists of a straight-bladed sword with a crooked hilt bearing a floral pattern. Through the use of many secretive means, the durability of the blade is enhanced to be virtually indestructible, completely immune to wear and tear, and so durable that being trampled by countless elephants wouldn't even scratch it. Only attacks from superior Deviant Blades have been shown to damage it. Intelligence: High (As one of the Maniwa Heads, Kōmori is considered to be among the cream of the crop in the arts of information gathering and assassination. His skill is such that even if his arms and legs were tied he could reliably assassinate nearly anyone. Has trained since birth to master his Ninpō. As a member of the Beast Squad, he is among the greatest trackers on the planet, even able to keep track of targets and allies who have become completely invisible, and is considered to have the finest covert info-gathering skills in the world, surpassed only by Pengin Maniwa in this regard, which even then is only possible due to Pengin's clairvoyant abilities. Was the only individual aside from Hitei and Rinne Higaki who discovered Togame's true identity and plot) Weaknesses: Can be forced to vomit up whatever he's carrying if surprised or struck in the stomach. Takes on the physical flaws and weaknesses of those he duplicates (such as Shichika's inability to use a sword). Very arrogant and prone to making assumptions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ninpō: Kotsuniku Zaiku': Kōmori's signature technique, allowing him to shapeshift his body. Normally this is used to swallow a seemingly endless amount of objects regardless of their size or shape, which he can then either carry around undetected or spew back out of his mouth at high speeds to use as projectiles. However, it's true use is allowing him to shapeshift into an exact physical copy of anyone he's seen, perfectly imitating them down to the sound of their voice and their level of strength. *'Hōfuku Zettō': (Absolute Retribution Strike) Kōmori either leaps into the air and strikes his opponent from above or lunges forward to impale the opponent with all his might. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Katanagatari Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Stone Walls